


Movie Night

by NeonCityLights



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apartment Living, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Solar Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCityLights/pseuds/NeonCityLights
Summary: Movie nights, as Jaune found out, were a blessing in disguise. It was described to him as a sacred night occurring once every two weeks. Attendance was mandatory, but the date was never set in stone. Life was full of sudden surprises and deadlines had the habit of popping up at the last minute.Not only was it a private affair just for the three of them, but house rules called for pajamas.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had on file for over a year. I've read little to nothing with Solar Sails, but I love the ship. I hope you enjoy!

Movie nights, as Jaune found out, were a blessing in disguise. It was described to him as a sacred night occurring once every two weeks. Attendance was mandatory, but the date was never set in stone. Life was full of sudden surprises and deadlines had the habit of popping up at the last minute.

Not only was it a private affair just for the three of them, but house rules called for pajamas. Not actual pajamas. Gods forbid they wore onesies with butt flaps, or long sleeved button ups with silk robes.

It turns out that his partners enforced a looser definition. To them pajamas had to be a step above comfy, breathable to the point he wouldn't over heat when they snuggled together under a shared blanket. But it couldn't be any old thing. Sun told him it was like going to church on a Sunday; that he was required to go all out.

Whatever he wore was largely up to him, they said, but they wouldn't be afraid to send him back in the room to change.

Jaune rolled his eyes at them before closing the bedroom door. He wasn't shy, of course. Far from it, but he guessed they wanted to give him time to sift through his options. They already picked out their clothes, and were going to change in the bathroom.

Normally he would wear something modest, but Sun's enthusiasm rubbed off on him. If they were going all out, why shouldn't he? So, he decided to forgo the usual white V-neck and baseball shorts for something a bit more expressive.

Jaune rummaged through his draw, blushing when he pulled the grey Pumpkin Pete shirt. It wasn't like they didn't know his weird fanboy-ism with the goofy cereal mascot. They actually found it endearing.

The shirt easily went halfway down his knees when he put it on, covering his grey boxer briefs. The knee high, rainbow socks were a last minute accessory. They were a gift from Nora when he first came out in college and kept them ever since.

Sun was in the kitchen when he stepped out of the bedroom. "Cute socks," he said, tossing a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Nice abs," Jaune said, smirking when his boyfriend opened up his hoodie with a wink. It was a pristine white and a size to small, but Jaune wasn't complaining. "But don't you think the jock strap might be a bit to much?"

"What," Sun said, fringing innocence, "This old thing?" He turned and leaned against the counter like some under wear model. "I wear it all the time."

Jaune snorted. "Totally. Could you be more basic?"

The bathroom door clicked open, and tan arms wrapped around him from behind. Neptune kissed the nape of his neck, hair damp and smelling of cinnamon body wash.

"Don't encourage him." Neptune stage whispered. "To many compliments and he won't be able to find a shirt for a week."

Jaune's frame shook in a silent chuckle. "Isn't shirtless his default state?"

Sun rolled his eyes, opening the microwave when it dinged. "Yeah right, you two dorks love it." He poured the bag of popcorn into a nearby plastic bowl. Tail swinging listlessly behind him, he popped a piece in his mouth as he made his way to the couch. "So, what are we watching?"

Neptune kissed the back of Jaune's head before he let go and plopped down on the couch. "I was thinking about an action movie," He said, picking up the x-box controller. He looked at Jaune as Sun plopped down on the other side of the couch, an amused smile etched across his face. "What do you think, Arc Angel?"

Jaune bit his bottom lip, heat rising to his cheeks. "Anything sounds fine."

These two were slowly killing him. Neptune wore a thin, see-through tank top that barely reached down his midriff and a pair of camouflage briefs that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Apparently their loose definition on pajamas was to show off as much skin as possible.

Sun put the popcorn down on the coffee table and patted the empty space between him and Neptune. The couch was small, barely any room for two of them. Had to be to fit in the apartment's small living room. Jaune gulped down the nervous lump in his throat and took his seat, grabbing the comforter draped over the back and unfolding it over them. It was a tight squeeze, but they made it work.

Neptune put on some action flick. Jaune didn't catch the title, and honestly didn't care. He was too distracted by both of his boyfriends snuggling up against him under the blanket. Sun leaned against him, resting his head against Jaune's shoulder. Neptune had crossed his leg under Jaune's own, and lazily tapped his fingers against the blonde's thigh.

Each held one of his hands, independently running their thumbs over Jaune's knuckles without realizing the other was doing the same. It felt right, more than right. Jaune felt like a piece of a puzzle that belonged.

He smiled, enjoying every moment sandwiched between them. A lot of this still felt new to him. And he had his doubts, but now...now he can't imagine a day without them.

Sun eventually fell asleep, letting out a light snore as his chest gently rose and fell. The light from the tv framed his face, highlighting his features through the darkness; the delicate length of his eyelashes, the curve of his jawline, and the softness of his lips. Jaune couldn't help but find it angelic.

Neptune was more than happy to pick him up and carry him to their bedroom. Jaune turned off the movie, which was rolling credits at this point, and put away the empty bowl. He tiptoed back to their shared bed, feeling his way through the darkness before sliding under the blanket.

They snuggled close together that night, crossing their arms over Sun who was sandwiched between them. Jaune planted a kiss on his cheek, and he could feel Neptune press their lips on the back of Jaune's hand.

"Good night, Archangel. I hope you enjoyed it."

Jaune smiled. "It was fun. Relaxing. I just-why pajamas? I mean..."

"Comfort aside," The low timber of Neptune's voice sent a shiver down his spine. "Let's just say we're gonna have some morning fun."

A beat of silence.

"Let me guess," Jaune said, "Waffles after morning sex? Did I die and go to heaven?"

Neptune bit his bottom lip and the bed shuddered from his suppressed laughter. "Movie nights. What else can I say."

Sun stirred between them, shifting back and forth for comfort. They stilled their conversation, the sound of the fan's listless spin filled the room. The sounds of city life, muffled by their apartment walls, lulled Jaune to sleep.


End file.
